What Friends Do
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Jade makes Robbie hold a secert and it becomes to big to hold.
1. Chapter 1

Please Review

Robbie grinned like a mad man. That was one hell of a party. The curly haired boy did a little jig as he made his way up his stairs, and he had thrown it. Finally, maybe he would get a little respect, and not only be the puppet boy. The boy couldn't whip the grin from his face as he made his way to his bedroom. He would clean up in the morning, but right now all he wanted was a long sleep.

He opened his door and his tired eyes lingered on Jade laying on his bed, his covers pulled up to her chin. He could just make out Beck's tanned shoulder beside her.

"Did you guys really do it in my bed?" He moaned. "Come on that's not right."

He waited on Jade to respond, but his friend only stared forward her eyes unfocused before her.

"Are you alright?"

She moved a little and Robbie caught a glimpse of a bleeding lip.

"Did Beck do that?" He asked bewildered.

Her eyes snapped to him and she began shaking her head and her eyes darted down again.

"He was drunk…" The girl whispered and tried getting off his bed.

"Did he rape you…?" The boy trailed off suddenly not feeling too hot. He thought having alcohol at his party would be a bad idea.

"How could he rape me Robbie? He's my boyfriend." She answered slowly. Robbie couldn't help feel she was trying to convince herself more than him. "He had no idea what he was doing. He was out of it."

"Jade…" Robbie began.

She rose from the bed with only her panties on, and began looking around for her clothing. A large tare ran down the front of her shirt and her skirt was completely torn in half.

Robbie quickly reached into his dresser pulling out a T-shirt and a pair of sweats. "Thanks," She took the cloths quickly slipping them on with a little trouble. "Will you promise me Robbie?"

Robbie looked between the slumbering Beck to Jade's pleading gaze. "Promise you what?"

"That you want mention this to anyone, not even Beck." She looked nervous now like he wouldn't agree.

"What?" Robbie asked surprised. "I mean of course I want bring this up at lunch, but why so secretive. You said it wasn't rape."

"He'll feel bad." She looked down fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "Will you just give me your word, Shapiro?"

"Yeah, it's none of my business anyway." He answered weakly. The girl left after that closing his door behind her without even a glance at Beck.

Robbie ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Beck, he gave his head a shake. This was not his business, if Jade wanted to pretend it hadn't happened then he would too.

The next morning Robbie walked back into his room finding Beck sliding his clothes on. He looked at him bewildered. "Oh man, why I am I lying in your bed naked?" Beck moaned gripping his head. His eyes widened, "we couldn't have…"

"No." Robbie answered sharply; he tried to keep his face indifferent. "You really don't remember what happened last night?"

Beck was obviously trying to remember, "I remember I came to your party with Jade." His eyes widened, and Robbie thought he remembered. "What happened to Jade I was her ride here."

"She got a ride home with Andre I think." Robbie lied.

"Oh," Beck looked at Robbie apologetically. "I'm really sorry for sleeping in your bed…"

"No problem."

"I better go then." Beck started for Robbie's bedroom door.

"You really don't remember anything from last night?" Robbie again asked stopping Beck from leaving.

Beck gave him a muddled look. "Is there anything I should remember, Robbie?"

"No," Robbie answered quickly. Beck frowned at him.

"Really, I didn't do anything weird?" Beck asked.

Robbie very slowly shook his head.

"Then I'll be going then."

Robbie from that Friday night until Monday morning, those events was all he could think about. He had no idea why he was so worried. Jade had said it was consensual…then why was he worried? Maybe because he was certain she was lying.

He walked into Hollywood Arts, and became upset because he couldn't fully enjoy every one telling him great his party was. When Beck and Jade went by, Beck's arm thrown lazily over Jade's shoulder, he also felt a little better. He felt like maybe he was over reacting and things went back to normal. Beck and Jade remained a couple and he remained Robbie.

That was until a month and a half later…

"Alright children, why is our always chipper friend, Jade. Not in class today?" Sikowitz asked causing everyone to look at Beck, who shrugged.

"Something about being sick," The boy announced.

"That is very rare." The hyper teacher then went on to something else.

Robbie's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he looked at it with what he considered stealth.

"Phone away Shapiro," Sikowitz called.

Robbie laughed nervously before quickly shoving his phone in his pocket. He had already seen who had texted him and the message. "Can I go to the bathroom, Sikowitz?" He interrupted the man.

"If you must miss a great portion of my class because of your tiny bladder, go ahead." The man announced.

Robbie grinned at him before grabbing his book bag and Rex and darting out of the room. He looked at his phone again and the message from Jade.

'Meet me at North Ridge Library.'

He found her bent over a book, her leg shaking under the table. He quickly sat in the chair beside her, obviously scaring her because her eyes widen when she looked at him.

"About freakin time you got here!" She yelled getting up and seating in the chair across from him.

"What?" Robbie asked confused. "I left right when I got your text."

The girl obviously didn't care, and instead of saying anything she remained silent. Her face was twisted in anger and worry. Her eyes glued to the yellow wood of the tables.

"Why?" Robbie asked slowly unsure why the girl had called for him to meet outside of school. He and Jade had never hung out alone, and Robbie thought it wouldn't happen. Robbie and Jade were the friends only because they had friends in common.

"I'm pregnant, and Beck doesn't remember what…happened at your party." She finally said and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I need your help."

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

"You have to tell Beck." Robbie announced quickly staring at her from across the table.

"Beck doesn't remember anything." Jade finally said. "What am I supposed to tell him?" She whispered harshly.

"That he was drunk and raped you, and now you're pregnant." Robbie answered simply. This was not any of his business.

"I can't," She announced.

"Why not," Robbie asked. He couldn't understand why she was even asking him. Yeah, he may be the only person besides her that understood what happened that night, but he wanted nothing to do with it. "Beck is a really understanding guy; I mean it might crush him to find out what happened."

"Exactly it would crush him."

Robbie frowned. "Yeah but he raped you and now you're pregnant you have to tell him, he has to take responsibility. " She looked ready to bite his head off. Then something clicked in Robbie's mind. "You think it's your fault?"

She looked away and blinked, telling him he was correct. Robbie looked nervously around the empty library, almost as if he was looking for help. He's a nerdy guy who best friend is a puppet; he wasn't cut out for this. "It's not your fault. Why would you even think that?" He finally said.

"I didn't even say that." The girl snapped. She glared at him before her eyes softened, her mind seeming to go to something else. "Beck is always trying to do right, if he found out…"

Robbie came to one conclusion then. Jade loves Beck, so much so she refused to bring up something horrible he did, even though it hurt her more. "Then what are you going to do? Are you just going to do the, uh…? 'A 'word and pretend it never happened?" Robbie tried to ask delicately, but he felt it came out harsh.

Jade barely seemed to notice. Robbie could feel the table move as her leg hit up against it.

"I'm not really sure. I asked you here for your opinion."

"My opinion…?" Robbie asked befuddled.

"You're the only one… who was there. You're the only one I can ask." Jade said her eyes darting everyplace but him.

Robbie ran a sweaty palm over his jeans. "You should tell Beck first, before you do anything." He paused. "That's just my opinion."

"Yeah thanks," she began to stand. "I'll think about it."

Robbie watched her leave. He wondered why in the hell he felt guilty?

Jade was in school the next morning acting as if she hadn't asked him for advice less than twenty-four hours ago. She was distant, even from Beck. Her jabs were a little harsher to everyone though. Robbie couldn't help wondering her decision. It obviously wasn't going to tell Beck, and at lunch a week later he realized she may never.

Beck had joined them late at lunch with Jade and he was smiling very nonchalantly.

"You look happy Beck," Cat giggled.

"I am," The boy sat and grinned. "I just got a role in a movie!"

Everyone clapped and congratulated him even Robbie who threw glances towards Jade who was smiling softly at Beck as he explained to everyone about his role. Apparently he would have to leave tomorrow and filming would last all summer.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do?" He whispered to her and closed his locker as she opened hers.

"No, and I'm not really in the mood to talk about it." She said. "Now take your curls and your puppet and get lost."

Offended, Robbie mumbled something but left. He gave his head a shake, he would think twice before he worried about her again…

"Robbie, there's a girl here to see you!" His mom shouted sounding surprised. Robbie almost let his plate of macaroni drop from his hands. He quickly sat his plate back on the island. He frowned as Jade made her way around the corner into his kitchen, his mother right behind her.

"There is a girl here to see you." His mother repeated.

"I heard you the first time mom." Robbie announced embarrassed.

"Why are you here?" Robbie asked and his mother gasped.

"That was rude," His mother scolded and Robbie noticed Jade not even trying to hide her smirk. "You should be nicer to your guests."

"Sorry," He mumbled his face growing hot.

"It's alright Robbie." Jade grinned sweetly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." His mother said sensing her son's humiliation. She quickly made herself disappear up their stairs.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked picking up his plate and moving towards the table, and Jade very slowly followed him.

"Nothing," She announced sitting across from him. "I'm going to keep the baby."

Robbie stared at her very openly; he wasn't sure what to say to that. "What are you going to do about Beck?"

"Nothing," she said again. "I already broke up with him before he left and told him I cheated on him."

Robbie looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, "what, why did you do that?"

"Because Beck is going places, and he doesn't need to be held down by one mistake."

"But you do?" Robbie felt like he was inside the twilight zone. Who was this person before him?

"Look, I just came over to make you promise again not to say anything." She rose. "Well, do you?" She asked impatiently.

"It's none of my business." Robbie slowly said.

"You're right, remember that!" She then turned and left.

"Remember that!" Robbie mocked once he was sure she had left.

His phone vibrated in the middle of Sikowitz's class. 'Sorry' was all the text from Jade said. He frowned glancing behind him at her empty seat. He wondered why she would say sorry.

"Hey, Sikowitz," Lane appeared in the doorway, his face abnormally somber. "I need to speak with Robbie."

Robbie stood and followed behind Lane who didn't even say a word to him until they reached his office. He was surprised to find Jade pacing the room, she stopped when they entered. He couldn't read her expression. "Have a seat you two." Lane placed his bag down on his desk turning to look at them. Robbie nervously glanced at Jade who wouldn't look at him.

"Jade tells me she is going to quiet Hollywood Arts because she's pregnant." Lane began slowly his words measured. He watched Robbie's reaction. The man never thought he would be asking this question to Robbie of all people. He Robbie began to really wonder why he was here. "She named you as the father of her baby, is that correct?"

Robbie of course had a slow reaction as he wondered had he heard the Hollywood Arts consular right. When he realized he had his eyes widened and he tore his eyes to Jade who was looking at him blankly, but her eyes were pleading him. In a way that reminded him of that night he had given her his cloths because hers were torn. No, it wasn't correct. "Yeah, I guess." He found himself saying. He felt hollow and heavy at Lane's disappointed look. He hadn't even done anything wrong.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review

This was going wrong, very fast. Robbie concluded, as he covered his face with his hands. Shifting beside him made him turn to look at Jade who was up again and pacing.

"What were you thinking?" He asked also standing. Lane had left the room for whatever reason. "Why did you name me?" He wondered if she was on something. He wondered was he on something.

"You didn't have to say it was you!" Jade yelled weakly.

Robbie nodded, agreeing, "Alright lets go find Lane and tell him the truth." He moved towards the door but was stopped by Jade roughly tugging him back.

"He wouldn't believe me if I didn't give him a name. He threatened to call Beck." Jade said.

"Why me though?" Robbie moaned looking completely lost.

"You understand what happened." She crossed her arms then uncrossed them, "and you're nice."

Robbie gave her another look of disbelief. "I'm nice…" He laughed.

"You're my friend…"

Robbie quit his laughing and stared at her. "So, what? I'm supposed to pretend to be your baby's father?"

"No… _Robbie_ I don't want that."

"Then what are we going to do _Jade?" _

Jade didn't answer as she flopped back onto the couch her hands over her face. Her shoulders were moving, and was she laughing?

Robbie didn't bother hiding his stare, as she leaned her head back at let out a sad laugh that broke his heart. Robbie continued to watch as she chuckled like a lunatic, and fat clear tears escaped her blue eyes before the girl could wipe them away.

Robbie very quietly sighed and sat back down just as the laugh turned into body shaking sobs. He very clumsily pulled her towards him and awkwardly sat as she cried into his shoulder. He never thought he would actually see her cry, for real.

After a while he guessed she remembered whose shoulder she was crying on and pulled away as if burned. She quickly wiped stray tears from her face and backed away further. "Don't ever tell anyone I cried like that."

Robbie looked down at his grey shirt and the wetness on it, he made a face. "You're going to buy me a new shirt right?" He asked mostly to lighten the mood. Jade was not amused.

He ignored every single one of the calls from his friends. Most of them called at least five times, Tori called about fifteen. He refused to face them; his mom had been bad enough, with her crying and questions. He had almost let what was really going on slip multiple times, especially when she had called his dad in Toronto and they both yelled at him. He had heard the word disappointed at least a thousand times. He hadn't even done anything wrong.

His phone vibrated on his desk with another text from Andre, asking him how he could do something like that to Beck. He wanted to respond, but he couldn't. His promise to Jade for some reason out-weighing everyone else's disappointment in him.

He wondered how Jade was handling all this; no doubt calls were being made to her too. His mom stood in his open doorway her eyes red from crying. He felt bad… He hadn't even done anything…. Yeah he was on something, he concluded.

"She's here." His mother's voice didn't even sound angry, not even bitter. Just very tired, and that bothered him more. With that his usually overly nosey mother disappeared into her bedroom.

Robbie very slowly made his way down stairs. He walked towards Jade who had her arms wrapped around herself looking mad at everything, which wasn't new. Her eyes fell on him as he made his way downstairs, guilt an obvious emotion.

He motioned for her to follow him to his backyard. He gently slid the glass door closed behind them.

"I'll straighten this out." Half her face glowed with the light coming from through the glass. She watched him closely. "I'm sorry about all this Robbie. You shouldn't be involved."

"Are you going to tell the truth?" He asked having a feeling she wasn't.

"Is the truth really that important?" Her frowned turned into a smirk.

"Yeah," Robbie announced not really sharing her amusement.

"I'm going to clear your name. How I do it isn't important." She carelessly shrugged.

"It matters a lot… if you aren't going to tell Beck."

"I'm not going to tell Beck."

"Then don't clear my name." He crossed his arms staring at her determined. He was confident his plan would work.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me unless you're going to tell Beck the truth, don't bother clearing my name." Robbie announced.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

He understood exactly what he was saying. Did he really want it? No. He wanted nothing to do with raising a child he had no hand in making. He was hoping that would make her change her mind. He was friends with her and wanted to help.

"Good, my parents kicked me out I need a place to stay anyway." She nodded barely looking at him. He really didn't mean help in that way.

"You're a really good friend." Jade announced as he helped her carry her last bag into his room. She lazily sat on his bed checking her black finger nail polish. He practically threw the bag into the corner with the others.

He could not believe his mom had actually said yes to Jade moving in. Into his room no less, he guessed she thought what could happened had already.

"You're a really bad friend." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, have any of the others tried calling you today?" He asked plopping down on the floor exhausted. Why was he even doing this again?

"No, it means their planning something." The girl shrugged. He was annoyed by her careless tone, but agreed anyway.

Jade's face turned paler than normal, before quickly leaving the room. Robbie heavily leaned his head against his wall; her heaving into the toilet could be heard. His eyelids grew heavy and he found himself complying with his body's need for sleep.

He woke up a few hours later finding Jade asleep on his bed. He raised his neck stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. He left his room clicking the light off before heading downstairs, he found his mother sitting on the couch looking through a newspaper.

"What are you doing mom?" He asked.

"Looking for you a job," she announced removing her glasses. Robbie laughed then stopped when he realized she was serious. Robbie removed his own glasses cleaning them with shirt. "Look, I want you to try this one after school." She pointed to a listing.

Robbie nodded numbly. He fell asleep on the couch that night.

Three weeks later, Robbie found himself being rudely awakened in Sikowitz's class by a ringing timer. Robbie jumped awake quickly falling out of his chair causing everyone to laugh.

"Welcome back sleepy head." Sikowitz laughed along with his students. "Unfortunately, you missed what I assigned as finally assignment of the year." The bell rang and everyone began getting up to leave.

Robbie moved himself from the floor straightening his glasses. "Come on Sikowitz please tell me I won't fall asleep anymore."

Sikowitz took a sip of his coconut. "Well, considering this is the last class day, you're not really promising much. "

Robbie feeling he wasn't going to get any place with Sikowitz quickly chased down his friends.

"Don't even ask Robbie." Tori said waving him away from her locker. He looked at Andre who didn't even spare him a glance. He looked at Cat who began singing softly to herself. He grinned.

"Cat, what was Sikowitz's assignment?" He inquired sweetly.

She looked at him nervously singing quietly. He could tell she wanted to tell him.

"Leave her alone, Robbie." Tori finally said. "None of us wants to talk to you."

That hurt.

"I already apologized." He announced quietly. They all went back to talking about upcoming summer break.

Robbie feeling defeated dropped his head and walked away. He had work at a petting zoo after school and didn't return home until late at night. He walked into his bedroom finding Jade in front of the mirror looking at a very small belly bump. She was wearing a pair of very little black sleep shorts and silver looking tank top. He blinked. She would usually be in bed by now after a long day helping his mom with her catering business.

"You smell like a zoo." Her eyes locked with his in the mirror. She held her nose.

"I work at one, remember?" His tone was obviously bitter. Beck should be the one with a job at a zoo, not him. He wondered every day, at least five times an hour why he was doing this but never did anything about it. He and Jade barely talked about it anymore, Robbie thought of it as playing house.

"Go take a shower now." She ordered.

"No."

"I will hurl on your floor." She threatened through her covered mouth. "

"Fine," He quickly grabbed some cloths and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. He came back a few minutes later wearing sweat pants and a T- shirt. He closed his door and began making his bed on the floor by the bed. He turned off the light. He then lied down and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

"Everything's alright," he asked referring to her doctor's visit.

"Yeah," she announced. "I owe you big." He heard Jade mumble from the bed.

"Yeah, you do." He rolled over to face his door his back to her. These words were muttered every night instead of good night.

On a very warm spring day, Jade helped Robbie's mom Grace prepare for a particularly large party. Robbie lazily watched them from the island popping grapes into his mouth and chomping on them loudly. He reached for another one.

"I'm going to break your fingers." Jade growled. Grace laughed and Robbie moved his hand back to protect it.

"Mom did you hear her?" Robbie whined. "She threatened me."

"You deserved it. You shouldn't have eaten our customer's food." His mother said.

"Why do you always take her side?" He mumbled weakly. "She's the bad one, the one that seduced sweet little me." He grinned as Jade's mouth twitched.

"She's right most of the time." His mother shrugs. "Are you going to help us today, Robbie?" She continued to check things off a list.

Robbie thought about it only for a second. It was his day off, so no. "I rather not," Grace glared at him. "I will though." He quickly corrected himself.

"Did you have any idea this was going to be Trina's graduation party?" Robbie whispered as he quickly pulled trays from the back of his mother's van, which was parked in front of the Vega residence.

"If I did, I wouldn't have come, genius." Jade whispered back annoyed. They followed his oblivious mother to the Vega's door. Robbie nervous, Jade annoyed. She had successfully avoided these people for almost a month.

They helped set up things up in the back, it was too early for anyone to show up. Robbie quickly checked over things while his mom talked to Tori's parents. He glanced subconsciously towards Jade finding her sitting in a chair looking completely exhausted. That worried him.

Tori, Andre, and Cat out, and their eyes quickly locked.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I'm updating this finally! Anyway yeah I hope find this chapter good. Any questions anything unclear you ask away.

Please Review

"Are you alright?" He asked Jade. The girl nodded then shook her leaning back in the white chair. He looked around for his mother, but not finding the women and bit his lip worried.

"I'm going to take you home." Robbie announced helping her up and texting his mother simultaneously.

"I can get up myself." Jade barked at him, but let him help her up anyway. The girl sort of sagged against him. He had just helped her into the van's passenger seat when his mom text back telling him to go ahead and take her home.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and turned out of the Vega residence on his way home. He looked at his friend again and frowned. She looked completely fine now flipping through the radio stations. "Really Jade…" He asked in disbelief realizing what had happened.

She looked at him expressionlessly. "Are you telling me you wanted to be there with Vega and her disappointed frown?"

Robbie focused on the road both hands gripping the wheel. No, he hadn't, and he was happy to be out of there. "We just left mom there though…"

"With her other employees, she'll be fine." The girl shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" Robbie mumbled softly to himself.

"Seriously, you're going there?" Her tone now annoyed she had obviously heard him.

"I have ten bucks," The curly haired boy said nervously realizing he was in dangerous territory.

Twenty minutes later Robbie watched Jade finish a bag of cheese cubes. She wanted it and he got it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade asked noticing him staring at her. He looked away quickly not wanting to tell her he was thinking she ate like a pig. That certainly wouldn't go over well. "I have to use the bathroom." She quickly rose from the couch dropping her grey scissors, she rushed to the bathroom.

Robbie quickly picked up her scissors and they instantly broke in his hands. He quickly dropped the now two separate halves and stared totally horrified. He quickly turned off the TV and disappeared upstairs hoping to escape the pregnant girl's wrath.

"Robbie!" He closed his eyes and sat on his bed.

"You clumsy idiot you broke my scissors!" He opened his eyes a little to look at his angry friend. She held her broken scissors in her hands shaking angrily. "Do I go around breaking your stupid puppet? No!" Robbie understood this was half pregnancy hormones half the regular Jade. He cringed at her tone, but refused to fuel this. "Beck gave me these!" She yelled, and like that her face crumbled and she began to cry. She threw her broken scissors down and practically pushed him off the bed and laid down on it her back to him.

Robbie watched her silently sob on his bed, feeling bad. He didn't even do anything. He looked down at her broken scissors at his feet.

Alright, he had finally fixed them. It had only taken three hours, and a cut finger. He removed his glasses and touched the bridge of his nose. He looked at his watch realizing he had to go pick up his mother. He carefully wrapped them and shoved them into a box under the coffee table. He groaned. "I'll be back later." He called out before leaving to pick up his mom.

He was surprised to find Andre, Cat, and Tori helping his mom clean up. "Hey," He very slowly said hands in his pockets as he approached them dumping leftover food into a trash can.

"How's Jade?" Tori asked as soon he was close enough.

Robbie blinked, and then he remembered. "Oh, yeah she's alright only a little tired."

They all stared at each other, Cat barely able to stay still. "We forgive you!" The girl shouted scaring him. "Earlier when you were helping Jade we realized maybe you really do care about her. You can't really choose who you love" Cat announced in a rush looking at Andre and Tori for confirmation. Tori was nodding eagerly while, Andre was obviously still upset about his betrayal.

He gave them his best grin. "I really appreciate that you guys."

Three Months Later

Jade watched Robbie as he reluctantly combed his dark hair in front of the mirror. She had made him. It was an early Monday morning and the first day of Robbie's senior year, which also was supposed to be hers. Her heart ached rebelliously every time her mind wondered to everything she gave up. Then she would think of Robbie and her issues would feel petty.

Robbie was giving up so much more. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Why was he? He was painfully and foolishly nice; he considered this being a good friend. She remembered her lie and how it had pushed Robbie into a role he really shouldn't be in. She remembered, thinking he would go along with her lie to Lane, and she took advantage of that. In the beginning she had said she would ride it out as long as he went along with it. Convincing herself that if Robbie was dumb enough to do this she wasn't going to stop him.

That was in the beginning. Now guilt ate at her every day when she looked at him. He had become the most important person in her life at the moment. He was the person who had cared for her when her parents wouldn't. She hated thinking about how her life would be without Robbie and his mother.

Robbie had become her best friend.

Carefully she moved from the bed towards him one hand pulling down Robbie's T-shirt, which was the only thing she could fit anymore. Being five and a half months along she had expected it. Though it might change quickly considering Robbie wasn't exactly the largest guy. She handed him his glasses.

"Thanks," he mumbled yawning looking at himself in the mirror. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can't." She crossed her arms over her pregnant belly. "This heartburn is making me angry."

Robbie gave her an apologetic smile and then his eyes dropped to her belly and he bent down putting an ear to it, he nodded then looked back up at Jade. "He said sorry."

"Nerd," Jade waved him away from her belly.

Robbie rose to a full stand grinning at her before it faded. Their eyes locked only for a second before both looked away simultaneously. The light from the lamp glowed dimly, but enough light in the room revealed a red faced Robbie. The young women moved away awkwardly, shaken by the moment. Recently there had been a lot of those moments.

Robbie coughed. "I'm going to be late." With that he left.

Robbie closed his locker and quickly spotted Andre and Tori making their way towards him.

"Hey guys," He grinned. He was happy they all were friends again.

"Beck's back." Tori said quickly interrupting anything else he had to say. His stomach dropped.

"He found out earlier." Andre announced.

"Found out what?" Robbie asked slowly.

"About you and Jade," Andre gave him a helpless look. "None of us wanted to tell him while he was away, and he found out from Sinjin this morning."

Robbie blinked. He thought Beck would have found out about it months ago, and hoped he would have had time to calm down. Guess not.

A blur of red suddenly rounded the corner by the vending machines. Cat began waving her arms around breathing heavily and jumping around. "He's c-coming!" The girl squeaked out. "He isn't happy."

"Remove the lead from your legs and get out of here." Andre also had become a little panicked. He understood what he wanted to do to Robbie when he found out what had happened between his best friend's girl and Robbie. He could only imagine what Beck would actually do. All of his thoughts were not pleasant.

Robbie may be awkward and nerdy, and many other seemingly bad attributes, stupid was not one of them. He quickly bolted out of the hallway.

"Your back," The girl pushed her hair behind her ears and glanced towards the clock on the wall in the living room, "really early." Jade announced frowning as he walked inside his house.

"Yeah, I'm going to change for work." He wasn't certain if telling her the real reason he was out of school so early was a good idea. He grabbed a few of her carrots sticks from the vegetable tray she was making for his mom no doubt, before heading upstairs.

"That's mine." The girl said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Robbie tore off his school shirt and slid on the brown shirt with the name of the zoo he worked at on the back of it. After checking himself in the mirror he quickly made his way down stairs.

He tripped on the last one. Jade was slowly backing up towards him her eyes on the open door. Her hands rested on her stomach, gripping the fabric of her black maternity shirt. She bumped into him. She quickly turned her eyes towards him. He read her expression quickly. She was afraid.

Robbie looked at Beck who was still standing in the threshold his brown eyes on Jade's pregnant abdomen. His expression unreadable, Robbie took a step towards him cutting his view of Jade off.

"Beck…" He trailed off moving towards him.

Robbie found himself sprawled out on the floor his glasses flew from his face. His hand went instantly to his jaw.

"Why did you do that?" Jade yelled bending down as much as she could to check on Robbie, who was holding his jaw.

"This is unbelievable." Beck shook his head in disbelief staring between Robbie and Jade. "I didn't even believe you when you told me you cheated…" His hands ran through his hair in frustration. "I gotta get out of here." He huffed and stormed away.

Jade watched him go a frown on her face. Andre ran in a few seconds later looking disheveled. "I tried to stop him." The boy with dreads sighed. "Are you alright Robbie?"

"No," Robbie moaned holding his cheek. "I think he broke my jaw."

"You wouldn't be talking if he had." Jade mumbled and helped him up and onto the couch.

"I'll go calm him down." Andre announced and ran out of the house after Beck.

"You wouldn't be talking if he had." Jade mumbled and helped him up and onto the couch.

Jade helped her best friend put ice on his face. The girl frowned as she held the ice wrapped in a rag against his face. "I'm sorry." She gave a tired sigh.

"Stop apologizing, it's frightening." Robbie lamely joked and winced.

Jade glared at him. "He broke you glasses."

Robbie only shrugged.

"I think I should talk to him." Jade voiced suddenly making Robbie rise up from his slumped over position. Robbie's hurt cheek now a distant memory.

"You mean tell him the truth?" Robbie asked. He felt numb.

Jade looked down. "No, I didn't mean that." Her voice was weaker than normal.

Robbie nodded strangely relieved. "What are you going to talk to him about?"

Jade gently rested her head against Robbie's shoulder and sighed. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

No. Robbie mentally shook his head. "It's up to you." He replied instead.

"Gee, you're a lot of help." The girl said sarcastically. Her hand rested light on her stomach.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated this in a really long time. A really long time. Anyway, I'm starting up again and I'm giving you two chapters. Also, if there are any other stories that anyone would like to see updated tell me and I'll get to work updating that as well, besides A Story To Tell, I'm updating that one anyway.

Please Review

Robbie's eyes flitted around Nozu searching around, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Quickly his eyes landed on why he was there and hesitated before making his way over to Beck. The Canadian stood when he approached and wouldn't look at him directly.

Robbie came to a stop before him, his stomach twisting. There was an awkward moment of silence until Beck finally sighed and looked at him directly.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you." He apologized with a frown. "I'm surprised I did that."

"Oh," Robbie mumbles, rubbing his still hurting jaw. He then pushes his hands deep into his pockets. "I understand why you did it." He honestly did. He was also happy that Beck cared enough to sock him in the mouth over Jade. It meant he cared about the girl who was currently living in his house and sharing his bed. An odd thing to be happy about but if things fell through, and Jade finally did decide to tell Beck about what it was he had done, then things would be alright. Right?

"Yeah…" Beck scratched the back of his head and motioned to the chair across from him. "Wanna sit…?"

"Yeah, of course." The boy in glasses clumsily took a seat. His eyes moved around Nozu nervously, then back to Beck who was watching him.

"How long… how long had you two been seeing each other?"

Robbie wasn't actually surprised by the question, but that hardly stopped him from stumbling over it. "Uh…" _Lie. _Beck was his best-friends and deserved the truth, but he had promised Jade, "A month before you left."

Beck nodded in understanding as if he was expecting that answer. "She had been acting weird then." Beck said quietly. Robbie bit his lip. _Not because of what you think. _"When I was gone I always believed Jade and I would be together again when I came back." He oddly smiled, forced. "I thought the only reason she broke up with me was because I was leaving, and she… likes to protect herself. She's like that; get you, before you can get her kind of thing." Robbie nodded, that was Jade for sure. "You like her right, love her…"

The question surprised Robbie and he had no answer. The correct answer would be yes, Beck is looking for him to say yes. It's the only way Beck will give up having a relationship with Jade; it's all over his face. Was he in love with Jade? Could he love her in the way needed for him to take care of a child that was not his? "Yes," he finally answered. Beck seemed relieved but frowned for some odd reason.

"I… I had dreams that I hurt her." Beck admitted, which right away got his attention. Beck was looking down at his glass of water. Robbie watched him closely. "It was really vivid and… _bad_. In a way it was sort of the main reason I left. I had that vicious dream every night for a week straight." He explained. "I guess that was a sign that, I wasn't meant to be together with Jade." Beck lightly shrugged.

Robbie opened his mouth, ready to say something. What exactly he wasn't very sure. But, the idea that Beck in a way did remember what it was he had done to Jade had him feeling as if he needed to say something. "You…" He began but cut himself off. "Do you wanna talk to Jade?"

Beck half smiled and shook his head. "I don't believe that would be a good idea." He messed with his hair by running a hand through it. "Not yet anyway." Robbie chewed on his bottom lip again. "Are you hungry? I can buy you lunch… as a sorry for hitting you in the mouth."

Robbie forced himself to laugh. "No, it's fine."

NVV

"Is mom home?" He asked as he entered his home after meeting with Beck. He flopped down on the couch, glancing at the television which was showing some type of horror movie.

"No," Jade answering exiting from the home's kitchen and into the living room, a plate with a sandwich on it in her hands. Robbie lightly sighed. The girl pushed the food towards him on the coffee table before taking a seat beside him on the couch, close. "I made that for you."

He looked at her oddly. "Really?" He lightly poked at the bread. "Is it old?" She gave him a look and he laughed sheepishly, taking a bit of the food. "Thank you, Jade!"

The girl watched him chew for a while. "Andre called…" His chewing came to a stop. "Looking for you, which is weird because I thought you, said you guys were going to Nozu." She lightly shrugged. "He told me that your phone was off, so I called you and your phone was… off." She leaned closer to him. "You didn't have to work. So, Robbie, how did you spend your afternoon?" What a loaded question.

Robbie gave her a thin smile. "I went to Nozu." He told her truthfully. He offered no other answer.

"With whom did you go to Nozu?"

"No… one…" Why was he lying?

"Oh" She tensely said and turned away from him to look at the television, her facial expression not happy. Obviously she was aware he was lying.

A few seconds later, "alright I met Beck at Nozu." Robbie quickly said.

She turned to look at him with a frown. "Why?"

"We talked…"

Her whole body became very still. "About what?" Her eyes searched his face, fear evident in her gaze.

"He apologized about hitting me in the face. Told me he had no idea why he had done that. That's all…" She looked relieved. "He… also told me that he had dreams before he left." He watched her face. "Ones that in his dreams he hurt you, he told me." Her face noticeably pales. "It's up to you if you tell him Jade." Her lip trembles and he's really afraid she's going to cry. "Jade…"

"Hold me you dumbass."

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Please Review

"Wake up," Robbie whispered softly into Jade's ear. He gently pulled back watching the girl's face as she came out of sleep. Her brows scrunched together and she groaned quietly as he eye lids opened and she looked at him for a while with unfocused blue eyes.

"What?" The girl asked her voice cracking a little.

"Let's spend some time together today, I'm off." He told her happily.

She closed her eyes again. "Why?" She moaned.

Robbie gently sat beside her, poking her lightly in her arm. "Mom told me you're lonely." He admitted. "I was going to just watch TV all day."

She huffed sitting up, looking at him annoyed. "So you're only going to spend time with me because your mom asked you too?" The girl pushed his shoulder until he was standing, and swung her legs off the bed, standing with the help of Robbie. "No thanks," she growled then quickly stormed away out of the bed room.

"That's not what I meant!" He called after her. "I mean…" He mentally sighed flopping down on the bed shaking his head.

A few minutes later Jade came back into the bedroom, looking less annoyed. "What are we going to do?" She asked with a sigh. "Nothing stupid and my feet hurt, it better involve food."

He grinned at her.

NVV

"This is cute," the young man gushed over a striped yellow baby outfit holding it up.

The girl looked at her, her expression revealing disgust. "Yellow, Robbie, yellow…. Not only yellow but neon yellow?"

"What? Yellows a neutral color I think."

Jade gave him a look. "It isn't about the color, Robbie." The girl huffed. "It's ugly, remind me to never let you pick out clothes." She continues looking through a rack of baby clothing ignoring a pouting Robbie.

They finish up in the clothing store after Robbie had showed her five more ugly outfits. Then they headed to the food court and Jade got literally a pound of food ate and moaned.

Robbie looked down at his little amount of food he had and back at his friend. "Are you going to eat that?" The girl asked pointing at his plate of orange chicken.

"No…" he answered even though he had planned on it. He gently pushed his plate to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked noticing his look.

He laughed nervously. "Uh…" Her eyes narrowed. Then he caught a glimpse of Tori standing in line for frozen yogurt. "Tori!" He called out to avoid a blow up with Jade.

The brown haired girl turned around; spotting them she gave them a nervous smile, waving awkwardly. She then got out of line and headed over.

"Wonderful…" Jade groaned.

"Hey guys," she greeted coming to a stop in front of their table. Her eyes moving around nervously, as if she was looking for someone, "What are you doing here?"

Jade openly sneered at her. "What are you doing here?" The girl shot back.

"Good point," Tori mumbled. "I'll be leaving now." She quickly said.

"You don't wanna stay and eat with us?" Robbie asked not noticing her nervousness. Jade huffed again.

"No… No…" Tori quickly said looking around again. "I'm just gonna o – "She cut herself off, her eyes landing on something. Robbie turned to see Beck staring at them then coming over slowly, indifferently.

_Oh God…_ Robbie glanced towards Jade who was must of noticed Beck's approach because her eyes were hard and focused on her half eaten cheeseburger. "Hey guys," Beck greeted coolly, his eyes only on Jade for a second.

Jade angrily stabbed at her ginger noodles with her fork. "I'm ready to leave." Her eyes met with Robbie's, he nodded.

"Can I speak with you, Jade?" Beck quickly asked, glancing towards Robbie.

"No." She answered simply standing.

"I only wanna talk." Beck frowned.

"Nothing to talk about," the girl answered shortly.

"I don't get why _you're _mad at _me._" His eyes narrowed and Robbie could tell right then that Beck wasn't as 'alright' with this as he had earlier let on.

Jade's body was stiff and her eyes cold. "You punched him in the face!" Her hand rose and she openly pointed towards Robbie. "I can be mad at you for that!"

"I already apologized to him for that!"

"I don't care!"

Feeling this was quickly getting out of hand, and realizing Jade was going to get too worked up, Robbie quickly stood grabbing the angered girl's balled fist. He then patted her hand gently until it un-balled.

"Let's go," he told the girl who was now focused on him. He looked at Beck and Tori. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tori nodded and Beck only stared blankly at their entwined fingers.

"I have no idea what to do." She whispers once they are out of the food court and out of the building.

Please Reivew


End file.
